The present invention relates to a setting for precision stones or the like, a method for mounting the stones and more particularly, for mounting stones in a setting of at least two rows of at least two adjacent cavities.
Settings of this type are known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,378 and co-pending application Ser. No. 5,369 filed Jan. 22, 1979. In the known settings an unsupported strap or a strap supported by a complex support member is utilized. These have the disadvantage of not enabling the simple mounting of multiple rows of adjacent stones, especially diagonally disposed rows.